A Time in the Life of Newsies
by m-e lee12
Summary: This story follows a brief time in the lives of three girls. Who they meet, and how they help them.
1. Lynnette

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
a/n: Ok, lemme start of by sayin this fanfic is slightly ummm, for lack of a better word...SILLY! It's my first so keep that in mind. Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to describe all the newsies in this so I'm just goin on the fact that I no you've seen the movie before and know what the people look like. Maybe ill add more description later. I need more character development too. The whole thing is kinda random. Ah well, what can ya do? Right so here goes nothing...  
  
Lynnette Whittaker let out a deep and heavy sigh. Once again she was stuck with the mindless bunch of twittering young women (if one could call them women, they were more like girls) that followed her Uncle's posse. About once a week the socialites would gather at some outing. Lynnette was part of the most powerful family in New York. She got her long brown hair from her mother, while her father left her with her icy blue eyes. She had also managed to obtain her mothers petite figure and her father's lack of height.  
  
The girls, her "friends", seemed to enjoy every outing they were put through. Lynette found every one, including the concerts, the evening parties and her current day at the racetracks to be thoroughly boring. Even more boring than the outings, were the girls' conversations. They were so dry and void of substance that Lynnette could barely be in the same room with any of them. Their current fascination seemed to be as always a boy. The one they were discussing this afternoon was the son of a wealthy investor and according to Julia's explanation, desperately handsome. When the group at last erupted into a never ending fit of giggles Lynnette thought it time to excuse herself, so she put on her sweetest most polite face.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, I fear I must excuse my self. Something has just come to my attention." Lynnette left while the girls continued to giggle; they hardly even noticed the change in the room's attendance.  
  
Lynnette walked outside. Always proper, she resisted her urge to rest beneath a big oak tree that stood to her left; instead she contented herself with walking around the stadium, pretending to have somewhere important to go. She heard the roar of the crowd and realized the horses had made it to their final lap.  
  
Suddenly feeling very tired, Lynnette found a seat in a corner and pulled out her pocket diary she always kept with her. It was full of mostly complaints (that's all her brain was made of). Mostly it was just for her own relief. She became so wrapped up in her writing; the sound of the outside world became completely blocked out. It wasn't until she felt something tap her shoulder that she returned to reality.  
  
She turned around to see a rather small boy, or was he a man, she couldn't tell, either way he was about her age, maybe older. She decided to ignore him in the hope that he would go away. He just wants me to buy one of his stupid papers, she thought. She could tell by the way he dressed, in loose fitting clothes and with his dirty face that he was no one she should be talking to. He said something to her but her brain had already blocked him out.  
  
Race looked at her. Obviously she had not heard him the first time. He tried again, only louder. "I said YOUSE MISSED THE RACE"  
  
Lynnette jumped. She turned around to look at her addresser. "Can I help you, sir?" She made sure to always be polite to strangers. Even if they were dirty young men.  
  
"Why didn't youse watch the race? It was a doosy. Ya see that chestnut hoahse ovah there he won but that grey one ovah there was right behind him until the last few—"  
  
"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Lynnette was now getting a little annoyed. She had not said anything to give him an inclination that it was all right to start a conversation. What gave him the right to-?  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by a hand that had been shoved in her face. "Name's Racetrack Higgins, Miss."  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Higgins, but I do have to be going now." She started to leave but was stopped short. "Ya mean youse don't wanna know how the race went?" There was obvious disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me for saying so Mr. Higgins but there are more important things in life than horse races."  
  
And with that Lynnette left a stunned, jaw dropped Race before he could say anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awright....first chapter completed.....it was short I know...but until I can get the characters introduced that's how it's gonna be...i would like you all to know im not gonna post the second one until some people review....*really really big hint* sooooooo.... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Criticism is GOOD...I encourage it....(hmm I may regret that later...) but yes...for now..be harsh!! ttfn....;) 


	2. Abby

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
a/n: h'ok so this took a little bit longer than I thought to update (you're getting two chapters at once so I guess that makes up for it..) but that's only because my computers are crap...not to mention slow and unreliable...plus theres dance, diving, school....but that's another story for another time....  
  
Anywho...  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
--snaps for reviewers!!!  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts: youre cool!!wanna know why?? Course you do...you're my first reviewer!! Ok, well I have some good news and I have some bad news.....jack will come WITH NO SARAH!! Unfortunatly, he only has a bitty part...terribly sorry....  
  
Fifi: thanx! Ok, so the whole thing is pre-written (arent you proud!) and I tried REALLY REALLY UNBELIEVABLY hard to make my characters NOT may sues....believe me...it took a lot of brainstorming...  
  
Brownie: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I know! Szevery is fickle!!! O good news...ill prolly get to go to the help session after all (YAY for coach jessie-shes lettin me n kk miss;)) and you better get that halloween co author thingy done!! or...ummm......ill sick...um...*insert random witty comment here* I luv u!!  
  
*sings* LETS GO ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
"Happy birthday dear Michael, Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Abby's sweet voiced finished the song. Her younger brother's thirteenth birthday had come at last. The entire family had grown up.  
  
"Do you all realize that this is the last thirteenth birthday party we will ever have." She pointed out.  
  
"At least for a very long time," said her mother.  
  
Abby's father began the speech they all knew was coming.  
  
"There comes a time in every man's life that he must learn the value of a dollar. Michael me boy, that time has come for you. So, tomorrow, you will go with your brother and become a paperboy!"  
  
"Aww, Dad! Why cantcha just call 'em newsies like everyone else?" Abby's older brother Robert was sixteen and had already been a newsie since his thirteenth birthday.  
  
"I will not allow your involvement with the newsboys to affect the grammar of our family." Replied Abby's Father. "Yours may be beyond my control after all these years, but my own is not."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, now, who wants cake?" Abby's mother said. She was a small woman with a quiet voice. She helped to mend dresses in the dress shop down the street. Even though her income was small, anything she could add to her husband's was worth it to her.  
  
"Um, Papa?" asked Abby as she began to eat her cake. "I was wondering if maybe I could help out at your restaurant tomorrow. I mean, everyone will be gone, now that Mike's gonna be a newsie and I would just be at home all by myself. I've never gotten to help you at work. When I get out of the house I only get to go to Mama's shop, and I think I should be helping the family a little more."  
  
Her father knew that this day was bound to come eventually; he just wasn't ready for it now.  
  
"Darling, you help the family enough by cooking meals when your mother can't and keeping our house clean and presentable. I won't have any need for a daughter of mine to go to work"  
  
The disappointment in Abby showed.  
  
"However," began her father again. "Tomorrow, if you would like... you may help me at the restaurant."  
  
Abby jumped up and shrieked with joy. She jumped up from her chair to run to hug her father.  
  
"Oh, Papa, you won't regret this. I could cook for you or I could serve tables, whatever you want me to do-"  
  
"That's enough Abigail." Her father had a way of speaking that wasn't  
angry, yet it was  
so stern it would put any child in their place without raising his  
voice. Abby could  
tell she had gotten a bit out of hand, for dinner, and she immediately  
quieted.  
  
Before long the evening was over and Abby was sent to bed. Though she  
feigned it well,  
she hardly slept a wink. Her mind was too busy of thoughts about her  
day to come. She  
couldn't imagine in all these years it would be her first time at  
Tibby's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ yes ok short..but like I said...until the plot gets goin (ther is one I swear) theyll haveta be short... and remember R&R does not stand for railroad!! 


	3. Lacy

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in  
newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the  
drill  
  
a/n: right...so this ones a little longer than the first two....emphasis  
on little...anywho....yeah..no shout outs because I did two at the same  
time...so yeah...ACTION.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~  
  
Lacy winced as she pinched herself. She was barely able to stay  
awake. The long hours  
and monotonous work, (not to mention the low constant hum of the  
machinery) had  
almost put her to sleep once again. She had only a quarter of an hour  
left until her shift  
was over.  
  
It seemed like an eternity but finally her day at work was over. It  
was closing in on midnight, she could tell. But it was alright.  
Tomorrow was Sunday and she didn't have to work.  
  
Lacy found her sister, Leah, who as usual, had just finished her work  
on the other side of the building.  
  
Without saying a word to each other they began their long walk home,  
to their small apartment.  
  
This night was not unlike any other before it. The girls hardly ever  
talked to each other and when they did they more often then not ended  
up in a heated argument. It didn't really matter what they were  
talking about, it seemed they just saw so differently on everything.  
It had been this way since they had left their home. Their childhood  
home that is.  
  
Their mother had died a few years earlier and their father had soothed  
his grief with drink. Lacy and Leah had left the house only a month  
ago after numerous and violent encounters with their father when he  
returned to home late at night. At first they stuck together, but as  
the past month went on they grew farther and farther apart.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~  
  
Lacy awoke the next morning to find that her head ached terribly. She  
discounted it partly to the fumes of the factory and partly to the  
fact that it was anything but unusual for her to wake up with  
something aching.  
  
She decided to go outside where she normally sat to watch the people  
that walked by. She made herself comfortably on a barrel that was  
laid next to some boxes and took out her pad.  
  
Before she had even begun to draw she felt her headache lift. The  
perfect remedy to any ailment, she thought, was sketching.  
  
Today Lacy was in the mood to sketch people. She had recently busied  
herself with the art of buildings but felt it was time for a change.  
  
Lacy started of with a lady who was seated nearby, but before long the  
lady moved and Lacy had to start over. Damn.  
  
She looked around to find the perfect person when a loud voice caught  
her attention.  
  
"Of course," she said out loud, while she thought the next bit. Those  
newsies won't be moving for hours.  
  
There were two of them, on a soapbox. Lacy decided to ignore the  
louder of the two, the one with the eye-patch and to sketch the taller  
one.  
  
She had barely started when, of course he moved. She sighed and got  
up to get a better look in a new spot. She finally settled next to a  
sack of who-knew-what. When she actually got a good look at him, Lacy  
could hardly refrain from laughing out loud. He had a rather comical  
look about him. His many layers of clothing started with a pinkish  
one, which was covered by a normal looking outer layer. His hair was  
unkept, that is, compared to the other newsie who stood beside him.  
His face carried an odd expression. Either he was really annoyed to  
be where he was, or he was in a complete daze and had no idea what was  
going on.  
  
She got right to work. His face seemed easy to draw. His features  
were easy for Lacy to remember, so she didn't have to look up very  
much.  
  
While she was looking down to complete the nose, something moved to  
block her light. She looked up to see what it was and came face to  
face with the two newsies.  
  
She stood up abruptly and suddenly, she didn't know why, felt very  
embarrassed. She tried to hide her sketch behind her back but they  
had already seen it.  
  
"Hey, watcha got there?" asked the one with the patch.  
  
"Yeah, we saw youse writin on it all day and-"  
  
"All day?" Lacy interrupted. She had hardly even noticed but already  
the sun was getting low in the sky.  
  
"Yeah, so what is it?" continued the taller brooding one.  
  
"Uh...," Lacy searched for an excuse to keep her work to herself. "I  
just met you, I can't show you this."  
  
"Right so I'm Blink and this is Skittery," said the one with the  
patch. "Now can we see it?"  
  
"Fine." Lacy knew it was pointless to argue with these newsies about  
it. She relectantly held out her sketches.  
  
"Hey, that's me."  
  
"Haha you look like someone impoahtant or somethin'." Blink seemed to  
be enjoying it at least.  
  
Lacy was anxious to get home.  
  
"Ok, you saw it," she grabbed the pad back and started back towards  
her house.  
  
"Wait! What's ya name?!" Yelled Skittery from across the street.  
  
She said the first thing that came to her mind and nothing more.  
  
"Oh, just call me the nameless wonder!" Lacy said as she finally made  
it inside her house.  
  
She found her sister sitting on her bed.  
  
"Where were you this morning, Leah?" started Lacy.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Countered Leah.  
  
"Out. And I asked you first." Replied Lacy.  
  
"Well if you must know I was out for breakfast with Swifty."  
  
Lacy sighed. Another one of Leah's boys. She never seemed to run out  
of new ones.  
  
"Can you be a little more specific than 'out' please?" Leah asked.  
  
Lacy was beginning to get very annoyed by Leah's nosey questions, so  
Lacy answered in one word, "No."  
  
It was at this moment that Leah noticed the pad that Lacy had left by the front door.  
  
Lacy winced. She had forgotten to hide the pad.  
  
"LACY! This thing again! Do you know how expensive these paper and pencils are! I can manage off of my own salary from the factory but as you're my sister I can't just let you waste your last bits of money on this! You need other things like food and clothes that actually fit ya!"  
  
"It is not a waste and there isn't anythin' in the world that I need more!"  
  
Lacy stormed out of the room but not before grabbing her pad and giving her sister a stern shove. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *sigh * I fear that last bit was a tad angsty....ah well..sometimes life is....so remember....R&R does not stand for rest and relaxation!!!! 


	4. A little Race, Spot and Lynnette

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
Shout outs!!!!  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts: thanks! And its not so much that I hate Sarah, that I pity and dislike her..... Hate is such a strong word...;)  
  
FigmentFreak: thanks!!  
  
Sgtpeppersgirl: hey hon!!! Thanks for lookin out for me!!teehee..luv ya bunches (cya mon;))  
  
A/n: yes I neglected to mention that I based the characters a LITTLE on people I know...Abby is kinda like Brownie....Lacy is kinda like sgtpeppers girl...and well Lynnette was supposed to kinda be likeme...but then I realized hey! Im nothing like this at all!!! So yeah...KINDA is the key word here....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Race finally made it home to the boarding house. It had not been a good day. Not only had it been a bad selling day, but his horse had done very poorly.  
  
Considering all of these factors, it was a great relief to see an extra person present at the poker table that evening.  
  
The dirty blonde hair, and classically slouched position, plus the black cane and slingshot nearby, gave him away.  
  
"Heya Spot. How's it rollin'?"  
  
"Not too bad Race."  
  
"Ya gonna be here long?"  
  
Jack was sitting across from Spot. He shifted his favorite hat on his head and turned to Race to explain what was going on.  
  
"Well, Spot here has got himself in a bit of a jam, uh, he's gonna stay here for a while, 'til it all gets fig'red out."  
  
Race nodded in understanding and joined the game. By the look on Jack's face he knew now was not the time to ask Spot any questions.  
  
"So ya gonna sell wit me tommorrah, eh Spot?"  
  
"Well, seein as how Cowboy heah ain't got no talent..."  
  
Jack tried to punch Spot from across the table while the other newsies laughed.  
  
"Heh, yeah of course I'm sellin wit ya."  
  
Spot smiled. He and Race spit-shook, as was customary.  
  
Mush put his arm around Race, "So, Race, how was your day at the tracks?"  
  
Race gave him a look that was comical and pitiful at the same time. He sat down to the table with his newest cigar in his mouth, ready for business as he dealt the cards.  
  
"Alright, boys, the name o' the game is five card Texas hold 'em..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Lynnette woke slowly (always a sign for a good day) and noticed immediately that the windows were open. She was about to call to the maid to fix it and then scold her for the mistake when she noticed what a lovely day it was. She felt the sun on her face as she walked to her window. She decided it would be a perfect day to go to the library.  
  
As she walked out of her room and down the hallway, she was stopped by Margaret, the head maid.  
  
"No, no Margaret. There will be no need for a schedule today. I have decided to go to the library!"  
  
Lynnette had her breakfast and finished readying herself. When the workers of the house tried to help her dress she said with a smile,  
  
"Quite all right girls, take the morning off from me, thank you."  
  
This of course, not her normal response, caused much confusion.  
  
"Margaret? What's happened to her?"  
  
"It's just her way m'dear. One day she' absolutely miserable, always feelin' sorry for herself and the next day she couldn't be more happier or pleasant. Think nothin' of it!"  
  
After visiting the library, Lynnette started off. She had decided firmly to walk somewhere with out knowing where she was to end up. This plan didn't take her far. She got distracted after a while, and with a need for something to occupy her attention, she turned to the book she had just taken from the library.  
  
Most people might consider walking through the busy streets of Manhattan at midday with your nose in a book not to be the best idea. But Lynnette did not concern herself with such things.  
  
It was not long until, while turning a corner, she ran into someone and fell down.  
  
"Hey watch where- oh, it's you!"  
  
Lynnette looked up to see the boy from the racetracks, (what was his name? she couldn't remember) and another boy she had never seen before.  
  
He was small, though not as small as the first boy with bright eyes and a very sturdy body.  
  
"I'm sorry 'bout that." Started the first.  
  
"Yeah, Race should watch where he's goin'," said the other boy while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, that's quite all right. Mistakes happen," said Lynnette with a smile.  
  
This confused Race thoroughly. Was this the same girl who would hardly give him the time of day? While he was pondering his current situation, an awkward silence had sneaked up on all of them.  
  
"Umm, so this is Spot, he's from Brooklyn..." Race was trying to break the silence. It didn't really work. Neither he nor Spot knew what to say to someone who wasn't wearing dirty, handed-down clothes.  
  
"So you two know each other..." Spot was also trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Lynnette suddenly, "I'm so sorry; I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lynnette Whittaker. I'm pleased to meet both of you. Oh, and yes I have met him before, though I can't say I know your name. I'm terribly sorry, I must have forgotten." She turned to Race.  
  
"Name's Racetrack Higgins. It's ok if ya forgot. Wouldn't expect ya to remember, after all you left kind a quick and-"  
  
Spot interrupted here in his true fashion.  
  
"No! I don't think it's all right you forgot this bum's name heah. I feel that you owe him a formal apology miss."  
  
Spot ended by raising himself on his toes to make himself appear slightly taller. He found people were more easily intimidated, the taller you were. It wasn't terribly difficult to be taller than Lynnette, though.  
  
Before Lynnette replied, she could have sworn she saw a smirk appear on Spot's face. But if she had, it was gone before any real amount of time had passed.  
  
"Well, Mr.-"  
  
"Conlon"  
  
"Right, Mr. Conlon, if you don't mind me saying so, I did already apologize. And I think that if I am willing to forgive you both for practically killing me and my book earlier then you should be able to overlook the fact that my brain cannot remember every little thing that it is told. Space in my brain is very valuable and I must save that space for really important things."  
  
Now Lynnette was sure she saw a smirk. It was rather becoming on his face and it took her a while to remember she was still in a conversation.  
  
"Are you tellin' me that Race's name ain't important?"  
  
Spot was now talking with no seriousness whatsoever. The smirk said it all.  
  
"If you are just going to stand there and mock me Mr. Conlon, I see no point in busying myself here."  
  
Lynnette started to leave, but as she expected, or rather hoped, Race stopped her.  
  
"Well, Spot heah didn't mean nothin' by it. Now youse say your name's Lynnette? Well, that's very... I mean, well dontcha got a nickname or somethin?"  
  
"No, I do not. It is not proper for-"  
  
Spot interjected his professional opinion once more.  
  
"I think we should call ya Nettie."  
  
Lynnette didn't really like this name; in fact she rather disliked it. But she figured it would be easier to not argue such a silly matter. She nodded at Spot to tell him she approved the name.  
  
She noticed the sun above had gotten surprisingly low.  
  
"Now it really is getting late. I had a lovely time chatting with you all but I should be going."  
  
"Well, me an' Spot here would be glad ta walk ya home," Racetrack offered.  
  
Lynnette smiled again. Maybe these two had manners after all. She was glad she was in a good mood today. Fortunately, she thought, they won't giggle and have meaningless conversations...I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
hmm was this longer than the other chapters? I cant really tell...anywho... R&R does not stand for...o screw it...just read and review;) 


	5. Lacy and a bit of Abby

Disclaimer: don't own newsies, or the characters in newsies..do own all my characters an this plot...k..yeah...  
  
A/n: h'ok so this chappie is a lil longer than the others (I think) so yeah....and my computers are slowly bein picked off one by one by evil demented computer eating monsters!!(translation: my pc's are crap and sometimes are ver mean to me!) so this may have taken longer than I expected...plus I have no clue if my email is workin properly...so yeah...  
  
Whisper Ins (teehee! I crack myself up..ya know..bein opposite an all...get it??....;))  
  
Brownie: you are one silly silly child, which is why I love you so bad!! Did you know you sign each of your reviews diferently?? Cus ya do..YES NO FAILING!!!WOO!! omg! But I haveta leave right after the help session—I was gonna have a dive meet---but then guess what???IM GONNA AUDITION FOR SLEEPIN BEAUTY!!...at the fox!! Omg im sooo frickin excited!!! Haha yes I love that show too!!( thanx mtv, you pimped my ride!) teehee...and btw I don't care if you always say the same thing...long as its praise!!!teehee luvya bunches...  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts: thanx!! Yeah.. an like when their in denton's apartment type thingy, sarah sits down at the table with them like she's helping them plan the newspaper thing.....it is quite pitiful...  
  
Silver Petra: the random bi-polar-ish-ness was supposed to be one of Lynnette's character quirk type things...I dk how it turned out though...as far as Spot an Lynnette go.. *shrugs innocently * you shall just have to read and see...(brownie and nw! no telling!)  
  
Well umm....heres more of the ummmm story thing...yeah....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The air was cold as Lacy walked through the streets. She would have to find somewhere to spend the night because there was no way she was going back home tonight. Her sister obviously needed some time to cool off.  
  
It was too dark to occupy herself with her sketching so she planned to keep walking until it was morning and she would head straight to the factory.  
  
Her plan changed when she heard noises coming from an ally slightly ahead of her. They weren't suspicious noises. It sounded more like a fight. Her growing curiosity forced her to take a look. She peeked her head around the corner and saw the two newsies she had met earlier, Blink and Skittery. They had gotten themselves into a fight with two slightly older and much uglier looking men.  
  
Lacy decided it was best not to get involved, but she found she couldn't just leave without doing anything.  
  
While trying to decide what to do next she could see that the fight was beginning to move out into the street.  
  
She was no fool and knew if anyone heard, they might join the fight. They could end up helping Blink and Skittery, but the other option, was not enough for her to risk it. The perfect opportunity came when the two newsies were preparing to give the uglier two a final push. Lacy stuck out her foot and tripped the older two just as Blink and Skittery pushed them. The combined force of the newsies' push and the other two's imbalance thanks to Lacy's trip, caused the older ones to fall hard on the ground, knocking themselves out.  
  
Skittery and Blink noticed Lacy and looked at her puzzled. She looked back at them, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Nobody moved for quite a while until one of the large lumps on the ground stirred.  
  
"C'mon," said Skittery, "The Delancys could wake up anytime."  
  
He grabbed Lacy's elbow and led her to an area of town she had not been to before. Blink followed close behind.  
  
They all sat down. Still no one said anything until Skittery spoke.  
  
"Umm, thanks."  
  
Blink picked up the cue and added, "Yeah, we couldn'ta beat Oscar and Maurice if you hadn'ta-"  
  
Skittery shot him a threatening look and Blink covered for his own mistake.  
  
"Well, I mean we coulda taken 'em, but you uh, ended it sooner. Yeah."  
  
Lacy grinned. She was very amused by these two.  
  
"So why are ya out so late?" Skittery had been wondering since he saw her out there.  
  
"Why are you out so late?" She countered.  
  
Blink explained.  
  
"Well, ya see there's this guy Spot and he's in charge of Brooklyn-"  
  
"Brooklyn newsies that is." Skittery interjected.  
  
"Right, so he's been really mad at the Queens newsies. See, they keep thinkin' they're better'n everyone else and tryin' to sell where they ain't supposed ta. So Spot got in this real big fight with the head of the Queens newsies and Spot's newsies scattered. I swear I never saw him so mad, see, he came to stay wit us cus he ain't got no newsies anymore. I tell ya, if I was one of his newsies and left, I wouldn't be so quick to come back. Spot's kinda small, but he fights better'n Jack!"  
  
Blink got another look from Skittery.  
  
"Well, he does! And so me'n Skittery knew the Delancys were friendly wit the Queens newsies and were afraid they'd start something funny, which they did."  
  
"And that's about it." Skittery concluded.  
  
Lacy laughed and told the boys her side of the story.  
  
"You know you never told us your name." Said Skittery  
  
"It's Lacy."  
  
"So, Lacy," continued Blink, "What's yore story?"  
  
One thing led to another and before she knew it, they had talked for several more hours and they were asleep.  
  
When Abby woke up, she found her father had already left for work. She got ready as soon as humanly possible. She would not be late for her first day of helping her father.  
  
She finally made it to Tibby's, where she found her father waiting for her. He wasted no time,  
  
"You can start wiping of those tables over there."  
  
Abby nodded and got to work. She ended up cleaning those tables for the rest of the morning; she was so determined to do a good job for her father, she made sure she didn't miss any spot, not even one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lacy woke up and for a minute forgot where she was. It wasn't until she saw Skittery asleep on her shoulder that he remembered. She smiled and slowly got from her feet.  
  
She looked around the street and yawned and stretched. How long had she slept?  
  
"Excuse me," she asked a passerby, "What time is it?"  
  
"Why it's about 10:30."  
  
The smile immediately left Lacy's face. She was late for work. By three hours.  
  
"Thank you," she said hurriedly.  
  
She turned to run toward work but she realized she had no idea how to get there from where she was.  
  
"Skittery, Blink!"  
  
She shook the newsies until they woke up.  
  
"Please, you guys I need to get to work really fast, I'm so late."  
  
"What time is it," Blink asked groggily.  
  
"A man just said it was 10:30."  
  
With this the two boys were immediately awake.  
  
"Dammit, we're late too."  
  
"But you guys," Lacy was trying to get them to understand the gravity of her situation. "I could be fired. On the spot. And that's it, no more job, no nothin'."  
  
"Alright," said Skittery "Let's go."  
  
The boys showed Lacy the way, but by the time they got to the factory, the workers were already on lunch break.  
  
Lacy spotted Leah.  
  
She started to run to her and then stopped herself, remembering last nights' argument. Oh, I'm sure she's forgotten all about that by now, Lacy figured.  
  
"Leah!" Lacy ran to her sister.  
  
"Lacy where the hell have you been? No, you know what; I don't even want to know," She had spotted the two newsies standing a distance away.  
  
Lacy started to explain. "I'm sorry I just-"  
  
"Lacy shut up and listen ok? I told the boss you're sick so you couldn't come today. He wasn't happy but he didn't fire you. So here's you new plan, get outa here before someone sees you and never miss work again!"  
  
Lacy smiled.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Yeah, ok, just leave!"  
  
Lacy ran to explain to Skittery and Blink.  
  
"Well, I guess youse can spend the day wit us then," said Blink with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but we gotta get to Tibby's," reminded Skittery. "We're gonna be late."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Lacy wondered what they were talking about until they had wondered into some restaurant named Tibby's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
awright...well that's done...RnR does not stand for railroad!.....hmm....did I already say this?? Hmm...deep thoughts....*gets lost in dori impersonation* *turns to readers * can I help you? Teehee... Omg! Completely random but there was this swim team, and there team shirts had the just keep swimming song from finding nemo on it and it looked somethin like this...  
  
"just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming"  
  
-Dory  
  
---OMFG they completely spelled dori's name wrong!! What kind of world is this?? (where two men can say ni to an old woman!) teehee...wow can you tell its late an Im really really hyperized?? Good, me niether...  
  
ok...im really done now...wish me luck at my auditions!! 


	6. Abby, Lynnette, and plans for Later

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
A/n: so ive been tryin ta make the chapters longer...cus I love readin long chapters!! Newho..yeah I upped the rating...it doesn't need it now...but later it will...and I was afraid I would frget so I did it now..yeah..omg it needs to be summer soooo bad..i have like three new fics I wanna write but theres no time cus school has a stick up its ass and gives me hmwk ALL AT ONCE!! You'd think they could spread it out but nooooo they give me NOTHIN and im like whats goin on w/ the no hmwk eh? Then they're like HERE ALL OF IT IS ALL AT ONCE!! Grrrrr...I hate cls right now..i really do..so enough of me venting...  
  
Shout outs! (yes im back to normal...........ish...)  
  
Brownie: right so..ya know how at the end of our co-author I put somethin bout a party? Well feel free to change or disregard that..cus I thought it would be fun ta write but now I dk...so yeah if you have a better idea... use it!!thanks for the support! (and cheerleading()  
  
Note: I didn't make it....but I am an understudy...(I think I was too tall...forreal..im not just makin excuses!!)  
  
Anywho..i love u soo bad!!  
  
Figmentfreak: (  
  
Silverpetra: thanx! I thought so too...;)  
  
Lady of the wingnuts: if you think that's ass kicken....just wait theres definitely more to come (I think)...teehee...and I agree;)  
  
NW: I love you shithead!! Haha woo...thanks for the luck wishing...refer to the note as to what happened.. and I appreaciate random non-review reviews!! (specially since u already read it..) so keep em comin..(it makes me look kewler to have more reviews...even if they ARE non-reviews) I am much lookin forward to your gaelic invitation thingy...w/e it was u were talkin about...ahh you must teach me (or attempt to) some gaelic!! Mush IS a sexy bunny!! And I would look at the notebook—cept I havent had it in forever !!! (aka 3 days) so yeah...I am proud of all my notebook peeps fr writin in it..and I shall put your binder decoration on my random rantings notebook! You shoud be very proud....teehee So just to reiterate...I love you shithead!!  
  
TRL (or my story) starts now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
It was about lunch time when Mush and Robby walked into Tibby's. Since Robby's father owned the place, newsies often got to eat there for free. Especially if they were with Rob. They sat down at their usual table and ordered their usual meal. It had been a good day for the two partners. Mush glanced around the restaurant to see if anyone new or interesting was in the restaurant since the last time he was here.  
  
He noticed someone he had never seen before.  
  
She was humming while she wiped the tables on the opposite side of the restaurant. Her eyes twinkled, and even though she wasn't intentionally smiling, Mush could see that here lips were curved upward, into a very pleasant half sort of smile.  
  
It made Mush want to laugh to look at her. Not laugh at her, but with her. She seemed so content, and all she was doing was wiping tables.  
  
Mush looked over at Abby and she looked back their eyes met for just a second, and Abby went strait back to work.  
  
"Hey, Robby, who's that goil ovah there? The one wipin' the tables?"  
  
Robby looked to see and was surprised.  
  
"That's me sister."  
  
Mush shook his head.  
  
"No it ain't Robby. I've seen ya sister and that ain't her. Yore sister is about ten years old and that goil ovah there ain't, uh, ain't a little goil."  
  
Robby gave Mush a sideways glance.  
  
"That is me sistah and I don't care if you believe me. Why do ya care anyways?"  
  
Mush hesitated. He was getting more and more embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, no reason. She was, uh, just someone I never seen around heah before."  
  
Robby laughed. He had been formulating a wonderfully embarrassing plan for Mush.  
  
"Doya want me to call her over?" Rob asked.  
  
"No you don't gotta-"  
  
"Hey Abby! C'mere!"  
  
Abby walked over to the table where her brother was sitting with someone who she didn't recognize.  
  
"Whadya want Rob?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, this is me friend Mush here and he says you don't look like a little goil."  
  
Mush had been sinking lower and lower into his chair.  
  
Abby felt her face begin to flush but she fought it. Finally she felt her face return to normal.  
  
"Well, Mush, thanks. It's about time someone noticed."  
  
Abby started to walk away and then had a better idea. She sat down at the table with the two boys, to the horror of Mush, and continued talking with them.  
  
"Ya know Rob, your grammar and accent, and speech in general get so much worse when yore hangin' 'round this lot."  
  
"Yeah whatsit to ya?"  
  
Abby gave Rob a "see I told ya so look" which Rob promptly ignored.  
  
"So Mush," Abby started, "ya been a newsies long or what?"  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
Mush's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. He was obviously dreadfully uncomfortable.  
  
"I mean, yeah, since I can remembah."  
  
Abby nodded. This conversation was going nowhere and she had to keep changing subjects.  
  
"What brings you guys to Tibby's on this fine day?"  
  
"Hey what's with all the questions?"  
  
Robby was getting a little annoyed with his sister's presence.  
  
Abby gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Just tryin' ta be friendly." She explained.  
  
She smiled but Rob didn't smile back.  
  
"Well dis heah's official newsie business." He said.  
  
"What kinda business?" Abby was interested in anything she didn't already know about.  
  
"Itsa very long story." Rob was not in the mood.  
  
"Hey I got time."  
  
"Fine," Mush said. He proceeded to explain.  
  
"Well, der's this guy, name's Spot Conlon, and he's in charge of the Brooklyn newsies, or he was..."  
  
"See, "Rob continued, "The Queens newsies have been getting on everyone's noives recently. They's always sellin where dey ain't supposed ta, and der constantly taunted other newsies, especially Spot and his lot. Dey've been threatenin' to start somethin' for a while, and they tried it once already- "  
  
"That's when Spot's newsies ran." Mush interjected.  
  
"Right, we're not sure where they went to, but I heard a handful of 'em already came back. Anyway, Spot obviously can't stay by himself in Brooklyn-"  
  
Mush started to defend Spot. "It ain't like he's scared or nothin', he's just bein' smart. Cus lemme tell ya, five or six Queens newsies against one Brooklyn ain't very good odds, even if it is Spot."  
  
"Thanks Mush," Rob was trying not to be annoyed with the interruptions. "So Spot's been stayin' wit the Manhattan newsies, us, at the lodgin' house. So now Jack, he's the leader of the Manhattan newsies ya know, says we gotta have a conference of the boroughs, ta sort things out."  
  
"See us Manhattan newsies are gonna pledge loyalty ta Brooklyn-"Mush started.  
  
"And we's got a feelin' that the Delancys and that lot is gonna go wit Queens. And ya know it could get kinda messy up there, with all the tension, so we, the Manhattan newsies, are all meetin' heah to discuss what the plan's gonna be in case anythin', ya know, happens." Rob finished.  
  
Abby had been listening very intently.  
  
Abby looked around at the near empty restaurant. "So where's the others?"  
  
"Mush an' me's early, so we just gotta wait a while."  
  
Abby nodded and they all sat back in their chairs.  
  
It wasn't long before two other newsies and a girl entered the restaurant.  
  
"Heya Skittery, Blink."  
  
Robby eyed Lacy suspiciously.  
  
"It's ok Rob, dis heah's Lacy. She's just hangin' wit us for a bit."  
  
Skittery and Blink sat down next to Mush.  
  
Abby gave Lacy a warm smile as Lacy took a seat next to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, dis is me sister Abby."  
  
"So where's everyone else?" Blink asked.  
  
As if on cue, Jack, Davey, and a few other newsies walked in the door.  
  
"Hiya boys, have seat."  
  
Jack looked around.  
  
"So is all we missin' Race 'n' Spot? Damn, where da hell are those guys?" he gave sort of a growl under his breath. "They're always late."  
  
"Well, not always Jacky boy."  
  
Spot said as he and Race walked in behind Jack.  
  
Jack chuckled and spit-shook with each one. They all sat down. Jack started the meeting.  
  
"So now that we're all heah. We need to talk about what's gonna happen tonight. I was thinkin' and I guess all youse bois gotta know is that there's a very good chance things is gonna turn ugly, so just be on your toes. We hope most of the boroughs is gonna side wit us and Brooklyn but, for all we know, their loyalties could go either way. Tensions'll be high so, just in case I want ya all to come prepared," He turned to Spot, who nodded and said,  
  
"I got some extra slingshots youse guys can borrah. But that's it."  
  
"Well, Jack," Race interjected, "ya know, our crummy pieces of wood ain't gonna do nothin if the othahs try somethin'."  
  
"Well that's all we got so we'se gonna have ta make do." Jack said.  
  
The rest of the group nodded to show their understanding. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess that's about it. Bring whatever you can to umm, protect yourself if ya need ta. You guys have about two hours before we need to be there, and don't be late!"  
  
Jack looked at Race who spoke.  
  
"Hey it was Spot's fault we was heah late taday."  
  
He held up his hands in an "I surrender" position.  
  
The newies laughed.  
  
"Shoah Race, Shoah."  
  
The group began to disperse, selling partners leaving together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynnette had been awake for nearly an hour, formulating a plan to get out of her day's activities. There was no way she was going to miss spending the day with Race and, what was that other boy's name? Oh yes, Spot. They were so much more exciting then anything she would be doing with her uncle and the elite of New York.  
  
She couldn't just randomly leave like she did yesterday, that only works about once every two months.  
  
Finally it hit her. Of course, why had she not thought of it before? Faking sick was the perfect way to get out of anything you did not want to do.  
  
She got right to work. She had about fifteen minutes before Margaret would wake her. That was plenty of time. She took a wash rag and dipped it in some hot water. She got back in to bed and held it on her forehead.  
  
Finally Margaret came in. Lynnette quickly removed the washrag without detection.  
  
"Good morning, Miss. Time to wake up!"  
  
Lynnette coughed, one her best fake coughs of all time.  
  
"Oh my, miss, are you all right?"  
  
"Margaret," Lynnette, who was giving one of the best sick performances ever, talked in a very weak voice. "I don't feel so well."  
  
"Well let me feel your 'ead dearie. Oh my! You are burning up! Your face is wet with sweat, you poor thing you are in no condition to go to the opera today."  
  
"Oh no Margaret, I can't miss the opera. I've so been looking forward to it."  
  
Lynnette had by now convinced herself she should be acting in all of the great plays.  
  
"Oh miss I'm so sorry, but you're in no condition. You just lie there and get rested. I'm sure you'll be much better by tomorrow."  
  
Margaret smiled and left the room.  
  
Lynnette let out a deep breath. It had worked. She quickly got dressed and snuck out the back kitchen door to find Race and----Oh yes, Spot.  
  
She wondered around for about an hour until she spotted the duo leaving a restaurant.  
  
She ran over to them with a big smile. Before she got very far, she changed her mind and decided to hide her excitement at seeing them. She figured it was the lady-like thing to do.  
  
"Well hello you two, fancy running into you here!"  
  
"Heya Nettie!" Spot greeted her with a smirk as Lynnette winced at her "name".  
  
"What are you guys up to this evening?"  
  
"Well we got impoahtant business, there's a big meetin' of all the boroughs and so we have to go but we also have ta be careful cus things could get outa hand, ya know."  
  
"Oh that's sounds so exciting! Do you think I could go?"  
  
Race's face turned practically to stone.  
  
"This ain't no game ya know, it's not somethin' to get happy or excited about."  
  
Spot was still smirking in his playful way.  
  
"Aww, now Race, Nettie heah can take care of herself," Spot said throwing his arm around Nettie, "yeah we know it might get outa hand but with me an' Jack there, the other guys'll prolly be too scared to start anythin'. I'm sure she could just watch."  
  
"Oh, please!"  
  
Wait. What am I doing? Questioned Lynnette. My uncle is one of the most powerful men in New York and I shall do whatever I please.  
  
She started again.  
  
"Well, that is, I do not really care whether or not I have you approval Mr. Higgins. I have been bored out of my wits all day and I intend to attend this meeting, or whatever you call it, with or without your blessing."  
  
"Is that all you do? Sit there at home makin' paragraph long speeches that are heroic, and grammatically correct? Cause that's all I seem ta heah from ya."  
  
Nettie was not even looking at Race. She was now apparently infatuated with the stitching in her dress.  
  
"Fine I guess I can't stop ya so you can come." Race gave in.  
  
Lynnette tried not to look too excited.  
  
"BUT, youse gotta look out for yourself." He said, "Remember, this ain't no joke."  
  
Lynnette nodded, smiled, and the group turned the next corner and headed for who knows where until the meeting was to start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh yeah..  
  
brownie n NW: I need to SO keep you guys in my pocket!!! Cus at the art museam there were monty python references all over the place!! And no one got them but me!! It was dreadful...AND in geometry we were talkin about volume...and I was all "the name of the game is volume" and no one else got it!!!! Once again....dreadful... O and I definitely have two copies of newsies (the dvd) at my house....did anyone leave theirs ? And my CD's have gone incognito!! I cant find them anywhere!! So if they are at someones house...(like NW or brownie) tell me!! I miss them!!  
  
Oh...I nearly forgot...READ AND REVIEW...though technically I suppose I only need to say the review part cus if your readin this your at the end of this chapter and therefore must have already read it...but I guess you could have just scrolled down to the end...in which case my request would be relevent....but that's not important...so yea...(READ AND) REVIEW!! 


	7. umch 7

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
Shout outs~  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts: thanks! As far as lynnette and spot go.....im not gonna say anything *shrugs innocently * you shall just have to read and see;)  
  
Brownie: um, brownie, dear, we have history SECOND hour. *sigh * where has your brain gone to...and its funny that you mention how much movies rule our lives (cus they soo do!) cus I was just havin this conversation w/ brooke (my dancer/ clara buddy) Me: (referin to the 4 weeks I will be spendin in NC dancin my arse off!) If I have no way to watch movies for 4 weeks I think I might die. Brooke: really? Me: no joke Brooke: how can you be so obsessed with movies! --omg! How can you not be!! They are just the most awesomest things in the world!! And they definitely rule my life. And...ugh I cant even say.. speakin of movies (when r we not??) I have developed a new talent... I have been studyin who is in what movie... and in doing so I have learned enough to relate almost any movie to newsies! Try me. I swear im really good at this. (but not if its to old cus then dur, all the people in it would be like..dead...but I CAN do it with fred astaire [who's fred astaire?? Omg- do u remember that??] cus im a genius like that... so I think this shout out may have turned into more of an A/N ah well. So yeah...luv u so bad!!  
  
Continuation of a/n that was started somewhat in the shoutouts: if your shoutout from last chapter had some thin like this "("in it, that's only cus my pc is ga----er stupid.....i meant to say ;)  
  
O and I need a new word to say instead of gay and retarted..cus those are not politically correct.. and stupid is stupid........and silly is , well, silly.....so yeah...any suggestions??  
  
And EVERYONE should go read AND review sgtpeppersgirl's stories...especially 'Jack' cus "it's a bleedin masterpiece!"  
  
Hmmmm isnt there a story im supposed to be tellin? O yeah...here it is...  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"So," started Abby, "what're youse two plannin' on doin' before the conference or whatever the hell youse call it."  
  
"Umm I don't know,"  
  
"Well, are you done sellin yore papers?" She asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Then can I hang out with you? I'm done with my work heah."  
  
Robert was not planning on leading his baby sister around all day, but for once, he couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
He looked to Mush for help.  
  
Mush shrugged.  
  
"I got no problem wit it"  
  
Robert's mind was completely blank.  
  
It was his turn to shrug his shoulders, after throwing Mush a threatening look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mush didn't get it.  
  
The three, Abby, Rob, and Mush headed out into the street.  
  
"We could go to Medda's," Rob offered.  
  
Abby was not too keen on that idea.  
  
"Yeah and watch a fifty year old hag flaunt herself to boys less than a third her age? I don't think so."  
  
Rob looked to Mush as if to say see what you got us into? But Mush just shrugged again  
  
"Oh I know," Abby piped up, "We could go to Central Park! It's pretty far away; by the time we got there, it'd be almost time for that thing a' yores."  
  
Mush shrugged approvingly.  
  
"Mush willya stop with the fuckin' shruggin'!"  
  
Rob was completely beside himself, With all of the interruptions and shrugging, Rob had been annoyed by Mush one too many times today. He figured it would be better to just separate himself from the problem than to yell at Mush for a solid ten minutes.  
  
So Rob turned away and started to walk to Central Park. He made sure to walk much faster than Abby and Mush, to cool down.  
  
Abby was just as surprised by her brother's outburst as Mush was. "Sorry 'bout my brother Mush, he just sometimes can't control-"  
  
For the first time, Mush realized there was no need to be embarrassed. He really noticed how nicely Abby's short brown hair rested behind her ears, how she half smiled whenever she said anything, how-  
  
Slow down Mush, yore getting' ahead of yoreself heah. This is Rob's baby sistah, what're ya doin'!  
  
Mush stopped walking for a minute.  
  
Hey, I don't see no baby so just back off! Screw Rob, I'll do what I want.  
  
He started walking with Abby again.  
  
"Naw, that's ok Abby, I mean it's prolly better this way. I've been wantin' to uh, talk to youse for a while now..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
It wasn't ten seconds until Rob heard his sister giggle. He shot his head back to see Mush smiling too.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
Stay calm Robby, just stay calm, he ain't doin' nothin' yet.  
  
Rob waited about five more minutes until he looked back at his companions.  
  
To his horror they were now holding hands!  
  
Rob had to work very hard to stop himself from telling Mush off right then and there.  
  
Later, Robby, wait until yore by yoreselves, then you can rip him apaht.  
  
Robby smiled at this prospect and continued to walk to Central Park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynnette walked slightly ahead of Spot and Race  
  
She was beginning to get bored. Her mind had been wondering ever since the boys' conversation had changed topics.  
  
The melody from a ballet she had seen last week found its way into her mind. It was from Swan Lake.  
  
She remembered how the dancers had performed the story flawlessly.  
  
Out of all the outings Lynnette was forced to attend, the ballet was her favorite, the grace and beauty of the dancers would stay in her mind days after she left the theatre.  
  
As the melody began to swell in her mind, she sang it aloud without realizing it. Well, it was more like she hummed it. Singing was not one of Lynnette's strong points.  
  
She repeated the melody over and over again; it was the only part she could remember right now.  
  
It wasn't long before she was swaying along with the music as she walked. She was really enjoying herself now and had forgotten all about the newsboys who were just a few paces behind her.  
  
Now she was dancing, or as close to dancing as she could get, full out while singing the song that refused to leave her head. She pranced and swayed and sometimes even leaped. Her mind was oblivious to the happenings around her. She was in a world of her own.  
  
More and more of the song was coming to her. After singing as much as she could remember, she started at the melody again, this time louder than before.  
  
Race found this the perfect opportunity to let his Italian background do the talking.  
  
"Will ya knock of that racket theah? Yore givin' me a splittin' headache!"  
  
Lynnette didn't even miss a beat of her song. She just turned around, pranced right on up to Race and lightly smacked him on the cheek before starting to waltz with him.  
  
Race was not one to waltz with someone who had just smacked him, even if it was a playful, light one, so Lynnette moved on to Spot.  
  
He joined right in, having nothing better to do and they waltzed around and around. Lynnette sped up her singing until they were spinning around very quickly. After about ten spins at this new tempo the couple lost control and fell into a pile of empty boxes near the side of the road, laughing.  
  
Race walked up to them.  
  
"Well that was just loverly. Youse should really consider dancin' professionally," He helped Spot and Lynnette up, "I heah they love couples who fall down and can't keep a beat."  
  
Lynnette was laughing much harder by now and saw fit to punch Race in the arm. He played right along and fell into the same boxes he had just pulled Spot and Lynnette out of, writhing in "pain".  
  
"Oh didja see that Spot? We got ourselves a regulah boxah heah, eh?"  
  
Spot and Lynnette were trying so hard to keep a strait face. When they found it was impossible, they turned and walked down the street very quickly, without Race.  
  
"Hey youse guys! Where'ya goin' come back heah! Hey that ain't fair..."  
  
Race got up and ran after his companions.  
  
end chappie  
  
Blink was the first one to think of something to do after he, Skittery, and Lacy left the restaurant.  
  
"So youse wanna go ta the lodgin house? There'll prolly be somethin' there for us ta do."  
  
Skittery nodded.  
  
"Shoah."  
  
Lacy agreed too and they were on their way.  
  
Until Swifty ran up to them.  
  
"Heya, um, can I stay wit youse guys for a while, everyone else left without me."  
  
Blink laughed.  
  
"Haha. Shoah Swifty." He pointed to Lacy.  
  
"This heah's Lacy. We were plannin' on headin' to da lodgin' house."  
  
Swifty nodded earnestly and agreed, "Dat's fine with me."  
  
They managed to keep a conversation going the majority of their walk, mostly thanks to Blink and his seemingly endless supply of witty, entertaining stories.  
  
They were almost to their destination when Blink had just finished telling one of his stories. Lacy was laughing happily.  
  
"Ya know," Blink started, "I'm not always this funny. Sometimes I can get real serious."  
  
Skittery shot him another one of his now infamous looks. Blink shook it off.  
  
"It's true! There was dis one time dat all da guys were arguin' an I was remindin' the bummers they had woik ta but a course no one-"  
  
Blink's story was stopped short. Skittery, who was walking next to Blink, stuck out his hand to stop the group.  
  
"What is it-" Lacy started to ask when Skittery quieted her.  
  
"Shh."  
  
She whispered now.  
  
"What is it, Skittery?"  
  
"Someone's followin' us."  
  
He looked around, first at his surroundings, trying to find whoever had been following the group. Next, he looked at the group themselves. Skittery thought they looked relatively unconcerned, considering their situation.  
  
"Des ain't friends that's followin' us." Said Skittery, trying to convince the bunch of their danger.  
  
"How do ya know?" Lacy asked.  
  
"If they was friends," he explained, "They'd a shown themselves by now."  
  
Lacy looked up questioningly at Swifty who just shrugged.  
  
The group stood there quietly for about five seconds until Skittery waved the group forward, figuring he must just be hearing things, and continued towards the now visible lodging house.  
  
"UGH"  
  
The entire group whipped around to see Swifty, who was at the back, stumbling Forwards, into the group.  
  
The source of his misbalance was a young man, who looked just about the same as any other newsie, if you didn't know the difference.  
  
Blink and Skittery knew exactly who this was. But it was Blink who spoke.  
  
"Stretch."  
  
Lacy, who had been looking at Swifty's lip, that was now bleeding, lifted her head to see about five other newsies join the one called Stretch.  
  
No one would question the sanity of whoever named Stretch. He was at least six foot six inches tall, maybe more. The newsies standing behind him didn't compete in height, but they looked threatening all the same.  
  
Blink looked over at Swifty again, and began to mumble something, inaudible, angrily under his breath as he walked toward Stretch and his group. Skittery held him back, not wanting to make the first move in the fight that was now inevitable.  
  
"Heya," sneered Stretch. "I got a little proposition for youse. Youse stand still while we's," He referred to his following, "Kick yore ass."  
  
Skittery was having a bit of a problem restraining Blink. He was starting to think it wouldn't be so bad if he did let go, but he didn't have to worry about that decision much longer because Stretch and his boys had moved forward. They were nose to nose.  
  
Stretch made the first move and the rest of his gang followed. They lurched forward at the Manhattan residents and started throwing punches and kicks.  
  
Skittery had let go of Blink as soon as humanly possible.  
  
Kid was now tearing apart a smaller one of Stretch's bunch. Another one of Stretch's soon joined his comrade against Blink.  
  
Skittery looked around. Both Swifty and Lacy were, together, about to take on three of their enemies.  
  
He was trying to gather as much of the action as he could, but Skittery's survey was cut short when Stretch dealt him a sharp blow to the stomach.  
  
Skittery doubled over, but forced himself to recover quickly and blocked the next two punches thrown at him from Stretch.  
  
Lacy and Swifty were watching the three strange newsies advance. They looked at each other for a split second and then back to their foes.  
  
It was impossible to tell who in that small group stroke first, but both sides were definitely in it to the end. At first it seemed that Swifty and Lacy would be overtaken due to the advantage in numbers the other side had, but Lacy, being smaller, attacked the boys' stomach area, while Swifty kept their upper body, mostly their heads, busy.  
  
As he was beginning to tire, Swifty noticed that one of the boys he had been fighting was also beginning to grow sluggish. This one had distinctly red hair. Swifty was lucky for such a noticeable feature, otherwise it would have been almost impossible to communicate to Lacy what he intended to do.  
  
"Lacy! Red!"  
  
Lacy looked up and saw the boy Swifty was referring to. She quickly positioned herself and hit him as hard as she possibly could in the jaw.  
  
Red stumbled backwards, tripped on the curb and fell next to the street. Red's companions stopped to look at Red, while Swifty looked, stunned, at Lacy, who simply said.  
  
"Shut it. Fight."  
  
Swifty nodded quickly as the pair continued to fight out their battle.  
  
Blink was not fairing as well. He was receiving countless blows to his stomach, but nevertheless, kicked as much as he could while half-holding his belly.  
  
Even worse off than Blink was Skittery.  
  
His experience in fighting was miniscule compared to Stretch's, and with Stretch's height advantage, you could say that this fight was over before it had begun.  
  
It was Lacy's turn to look around now. Though it was brief, she caught what was happening around her. Blink was holding up, but barely. Stretch had Skittery practically knocked out on the floor, and Swifty's strength was running low.  
  
Rather oddly, Lacy felt her body lean away from her own fight, as if it wanted to help Skittery. She would have in any other situation. Obviously it was not a fair match, and anyone who was up against Stretch, she felt, could use an extra hand. But there was no way Lacy could help Skittery, or even Blink for that matter, she was much too preoccupied in staying conscious herself (though she half wondered if whoever she was fighting was not taking it a bit easy on her. Either way, she wasn't complaining).  
  
Then, as soon as Blink had just about convinced himself his life was over, as if by some miracle, the fighting stopped. Stretch stood back, and quit his attack, as Skittery, grateful for the break, slumped over, and fell hands and knees onto the street.  
  
Stretch whistled. The rest of his gang stopped, and then, before Lacy could look up, they were gone. She would have paused to wonder at what had just happened, had not Skittery been only two feet away from her, bloodied and bruised. She went over to him.  
  
Swifty, on the other hand, had taken the time to be amazed at recent occurrences, as Blink stood up from his half-bent position.  
  
Kid's mind was working quickly. Who was the least injured?  
  
"Swifty."  
  
Swifty looked over to Blink who continued,  
  
"Run. Find Jack an' tell 'im what happened heah. Tell 'im ta meet us there at the lodgin' house."  
  
Swifty set off at a dead sprint.  
  
Blink turned his attentions to Skittery.  
  
"We have ta get him inside."  
  
"Are you sure Swifty will get ta Jack?" inquired Lacy.  
  
Blink just smiled, though out of breath. "They don't call 'im Swifty fir nothin' ya know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
woo! End of a longish......chapter!  
  
Now. POP QUIZ!! What are you going to do? Times up! RnR that's what! Anden.......(anden.........anden.........anden............ANDEN ANDEN ANDEN ANDEN ANDEN!) You shall go RnR sgtpeppersgirls stories because the poor shithead is depressed and needs reviews... And while im advertising.....go read n review brownie's too!! Awright...you are free to go.....REVIEW!!!!! (and u guys are really bad at the harsh reviewin thing...believe me..ive read this story I know its not all 'perfect'....so don't lie...tell me what you REALLY think..even (especially) if its not good!!! Pwetty pwease? *attempts to have puppy dog eyes* 


	8. Abby and Mush

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
A/n: so yes, here is another chapter....i really don't have anything to say...so on to the shout outs.... O yeah, there's only one (brownie!!) because apparently my reviewers have become a little lax... But that's ok, I can live without reviews.....*stunned silence*.........ok I lied. But I suppose I have to!  
  
Shout out-----  
  
Brownie! Babe! (alliteration again!!) its like wizard of oz!! What with all the jumping in and outa color!! Haha NW drew me a pic of peter pan...because well, he was my first love...teehee...and its so kewl.... I definitely decided that im gonna rent that movie...(the live-action one) this weekend... *talks clueless-ly * well if you like abby, im sure you'll love this next bit...it has a lot of her in it...in fact, its all her! Note: I threw in the finger bitting part just for you;) Omg I just watched made w/ those people in our school on it....omg Harrison was on it! Harrison was on MTV! Omg, I may never utter those words again......actually, im pretty sure that yes...those words will never come out of my mouth in that order ever again.... So yeah...I'm feeling very non-chatty today. So this is the end of my ONE shout out...  
  
Gather 'round......story time!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was near dark when Rob, Abby, and Mush reached Central Park.  
  
Rob, sensing that this could be his opportune moment, called Mush.  
  
"Hey, Mush, come here a sec."  
  
Mush walked over to his friend and Abby sat down on a nearby bench, unconsciously biting her fingernails.  
  
She had tried everything to make herself stop, bandages on her fingers, strong tasting oil on her nails, nothing had worked, so she had given up her fight.  
  
Rob led Mush to a tree, not too far from the bench where Abby was sitting.  
  
"What is it Rob?" Mush asked.  
  
Rob's whole persona changed immediately. He was all business now. As far as he was concerned, right now, Mush was just another guy.  
  
Rob leaned in so he was nose to nose with Mush. He squinted his eyes to let Mush know that they weren't fooling around anymore.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister." Rob said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mush was stunned; he had never heard his friend say anything like this to anyone.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Rob," Mush started, feeling as defensive as Mush can feel, "What is wrong with you? It's me, Mush. If it was some, deadbeat bum, yeah, shoah, soak his ass. But you know me, you trust me."  
  
Mush paused and waited for a reaction.  
  
"I did trust you." Was Rob's curt reply.  
  
Abby looked up from her nail-biting. She saw where Rob and Mush stood. Her curiosity was high. She could usually control it, but for some reason, she really wanted to know what her brother was saying.  
  
She slowly got up from her seat, walked, quietly, over to the tree that Rob thought he was "hiding" behind. She listened carefully to what was happening.  
  
Mush threw his hands up and backed away from Rob.  
  
"What's gotten into ya, huh Rob? What makes you so goddam protective all the sudden. I like yore sister, ok? I like her. Are ya hearing' me Rob? You ain't got nothin' ta worry about."  
  
Rob's face relaxed, he was confused a little by now.  
  
"But you were holdin'-"  
  
"Aw, yeah, blockhead, I was. That's what I mean by like."  
  
Abby smiled a little to herself. This whole spying on people thing was really paying off.  
  
But Rob's face return to its original protective state.  
  
Mush was tired of hearing his friend yell at him.  
  
"Fine, Rob, fine. You know what? Be so goddam protective, I don't care. Because I'm still gonna like yore sister."  
  
Mush turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Abby figured that now was as good a time as any, to show herself. Though she made sure Mush was well out of hearing range first.  
  
"Where do you come off Rob?"  
  
Robby turned to see his sister.  
  
"Where did you- What?"  
  
"I said, where do you come off? Thinkin' yore so goddam high an' mighty tellin' yore own friend off? For no good reason!"  
  
"No, Abby, it was for yore own good."  
  
"Ugh, what do you know about what's good for me? That guy likes me. As far as I know he's the first one to ever like me. EVER."  
  
Rob shifted his eyes to his shoes.  
  
"Oh no," Abby continued, "Don't tell me- There's been more?"  
  
She practically screamed.  
  
"Fine, Rob. Ruin my life-"  
  
"Abby! Stop! I am protecting you."  
  
He grabbed Abby's shoulders to make her calm down. It worked. A little.  
  
"From what, Rob?"  
  
Robby was silent for a while, then spoke,  
  
"You don't know what it's like-"  
  
"Yeah, yore right Rob, I don't know. But how the hell will I EVER know until ya give me a chance ta learn it for myself? Listen, ok? I like Mush. Did you hear me?"  
  
Robby nodded reluctantly.  
  
"So can ya just let me have this? Just this one thing?"  
  
Rob hesitated. But Abby left before he could answer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
awright...this chapter was a little shorter.... But that's cus the next bit has to go together and is kinda long... So yeah.... (READ AND) REVIEW!! 


	9. ch 9

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
A/n I would just quickly like to say that I got squat for bein in the top ten of our class.....*pouts*  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts: I'm glad you like Lynnette. As for the conference type dealy...read on...eventually it'll all get explained....;)  
  
NW: oi! I tried super hard to go to bed early (aka 10:00) so I could get up n do the early mornin thing...but its impossible!!! I was all ready for bed and stuff and I lie down and its 10:00.....but I cant sleep so I read....its 10:30...then my mom comes in (why? We don't know.) and I talk to her for a bit..... 10:37 ish. Then I try to fall asleep once again and my stomach starts growling! So naturally I had to get up and get some food, otherwise I REALLY woulda never gotten to sleep. So then yes, its 11:00 and im still not in bed...and I didn't wake up until 6:30...and I had to rush to get ready...so yeah... Awright...so what do you have to say about RACE? I could list all the things I want...but that would be WAY to much to put in this shout out... And I DO need to listen to david bowie CD-ness...GLITTER!! Omg.....your story HAHAHA..it was soooooo funny to watch annie read it! HAHAHA...you should have seen her face.. Annie: what does....i cant believe I had you co-.....mean? Me: *shakes head * ask brittany... HAHAHA it was great... Annie: just tell me! Hahahaha....we were in band for cryin out loud! Ill let you explain it to poor innocent annie-dearest... Much luv!  
  
Brownie: haha! Note NW's shout out as to my opinion on the early mornin on- ness... Yes, I thought that super angry brother protectiveness called for an f- bomb..... It seemed appropriate... I mean, my brother just says it alla time, he doesn't wait for brotherly protective-ness.....o wait, he never HAS brotherly protectiveness...ah well... OMG! I cant wait for cls next year either!! Its gonna be soooo much fun! I would ask you to come to my dry run/final presentation, but I'm afraid I would bore you to death, and I don't think I could kill you at this point in time.... Wow. Are my eyes diecieving me, or did you just do a bit of acctual reviewing???? Omg. Mark it on your calenders everyone! Haha Much luv!  
  
Story. Now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swifty was panting. His legs pounded the cobblestone beneath his feet. His arms pumped rapidly, but not as rapidly as his heart. His muscles ached. His chest burned for oxygen.  
  
He loved how it felt to run.  
  
Jack. Where would he be?  
  
Swifty looked around as he ran past familiar landmarks. The square, the distribution center, the-  
  
MEDDA'S!  
  
Of course, Jack never missed a chance to watch his favorite vaudeville star perform.  
  
Swifty took a quick left and sprinted down the block until he reached Medda's.  
  
He felt guilty when he entered the building through the side door. This door, he had been told so many times before, was only for Jack and his guests.  
  
Swifty's guilt was gone as soon as he saw that Jack, as expected, was sitting on the stairs backstage, talking with Davey.  
  
Being a seasoned runner, Swifty already had caught his breath and said,  
  
"Jack, we've got big trouble."  
  
Jack looked up and saw who was speaking.  
  
"Whatsa mattah, Swift?"  
  
"Queens got us, four of us, right by the lodgin' house. Skits is hurt pretty bad."  
  
Jack stood up prepared to follow Swifty, and Dave followed.  
  
But Swifty stood still, ready to follow Jack.  
  
Jack realized why they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yore right, I got a shortcut."  
  
The boys followed Jack as he led the through a maze of apartment buildings, businesses and alleyways.  
  
"Heah we are." Jack said, as soon as he saw the lodging house.  
  
He turned to Dave and Swifty, only to find that Swifty was not there.  
  
Dave shrugged at Jack's questioning look and shouted for Swifty.  
  
"WHERE"D YA GO?"  
  
They got their reply sooner than they expected, though they couldn't see where it was coming from.  
  
"GOTTA TELL THE ODDAHS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Rob turned quickly as he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Rob."  
  
Robby relaxed. It was only Swifty.  
  
"Wheah's Mush?" Asked Swifty.  
  
"I dunno." Rob answered sullenly. "He left a while back. So did my sistah."  
  
Abby spoke up.  
  
"Naw, I been followin' you Rob."  
  
Rob turned away, still upset at his sister.  
  
Swifty, looked between the two, anxious to get on with his duties.  
  
"Yeah, well if ya see Mush tell him ta go to the lodgin' house. Jack's callin' an emergency meetin'."  
  
Before the siblings could answer, Swifty was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Race finally caught up with Spot and Lynnette.  
  
"That," he said. "was cold."  
  
Lynnette, not used to Race's usual banter, was worried.  
  
"Well, Race we were only-"  
  
"Aw, he's just jokin' Nettie." Spot explained.  
  
Unexpectedly, Lynnette stopped walking.  
  
"Oh, my goodness." She whispered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Asked Spot.  
  
Lynnette explained,  
  
"I know them," she pointed "those people, just up there."  
  
Lynnette turned to Spot and Race.  
  
"They can't see me with you."  
  
Spot's always short temper got a hold of him.  
  
"What's so goddam wrong with us?"  
  
He took an intimidating step forward, but Race stopped him.  
  
"We got it Nettie. Youse go on ahead, we'll stay heah an' wait for ya."  
  
Racetrack had spent too much time brushing shoulders with the well to do at the tracks to not understand Lynnette's situation.  
  
The newsies sat on the curb, while Lynnette walked toward her acquaintances.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Said Spot after Race explained what was going on.  
  
The boys were silent for a while, waiting for Lynnette to come back. Racetrack tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"Heya Spot-"  
  
But was cut short.  
  
Lynnette was talking away, but what Race noticed, was that Spot was watching.  
  
"Spot," Race said warningly.  
  
He had seen that look in Spot's eyes too many times before.  
  
"It ain't gonna work this time, Spot."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Spot, I seen that look in yore eye."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not denyin' it. So what's yore point?"  
  
"Umm, were youse even payin' attention to what just happened there? She is out of yore league."  
  
Spot shot a look at Race who continued.  
  
"Yeah, even for you, this is impossible."  
  
"Nothin's impossible." Smirked Spot as he stood up. Lynnette had finished chatting and was walking towards the boys again.  
  
"Hell, I'm Spot Conlon."  
  
Race was about to reiterate his point when Lynnette walked into hearing range.  
  
"Let's walk the long way around." She said. "I don't want to risk anything like that again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Race was leading Lynnette, and Spot, through a part of town Lynnette had never seen before.  
  
She didn't like it.  
  
It was dark, damp, dirty, and full of suspicious alleyways that led to who knows where.  
  
Spot stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Spot?" Lynnette inquired.  
  
"Damn," Spot muttered under his breath. "I just remembered there's dis guy I was supposed ta see. Uh, he doesn't live to far from here. If it's ok with youse, I think I'll uh, drop by?"  
  
Lynnette nodded and Race shrugged.  
  
After Spot walked away, Lynnette stared questioningly at Race.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Typical Conlon. Always got someone ta see, somethin' ta do..."  
  
Lynnette nodded and sat down on the curb to wait for Spot.  
  
Race followed suit.  
  
Lynnette leaned back comfortably, and looked up towards the sky.  
  
"I wish I was a newsie," she said.  
  
Race turned to her.  
  
"Whadya mean?"  
  
"Well, you never have to do what you're told. You can go anywhere you please. And everything about your life is so exciting. I think it would be fun."  
  
She turned to Race now, with a satisfied smile. The feeling was not mutual.  
  
"Are you out of yore mind?!" Race practically yelled.  
  
Lynnette looked back, confused at his reaction. Race laughed bitterly.  
  
"You have no idea do you?"  
  
Lynnette looked back fearfully now.  
  
"Lemme clue you in on what we newsies do. We work our asses of sellin' papers all day to make, what, ten cents? In case you didn't know, that's not really enough to live off a. And guess what happens when we don't sell papers. We don't eat. Sometimes, we can't stay in the lodgin' house, we don't have enough to pay for it, so we sleep in an alley, just like that one." He pointed across the street.  
  
"So, yeah, shoah, newsie life is great!" Race was getting incredibly heated now, not to mention sarcastic, "Shoah. If you don't mind not knowin' where your next meal is comin' from, always bein' scared that some othah kid is gonna jump ya from behind to take what little you have, seein' yore friends get hurt, maybe even killed. But, I'm shoah you could handle it. You know, you've got so much experience on the streets."  
  
He shook his head in disgust. His tone was getting louder  
  
"You think yore life is so goddam hard because you are 'forced' to do things you may not feel like doin' at that particular moment in time. Oh, poor you, you have to get up every day in a nice warm bed, prolly have servants to serve yore every whim! And poor you, have ta go to the theatre and the tracks, and poor you, have ta eat warm meals, with more than one course!"  
  
Race started to continue, but his angry, clouded his brain. He stood up and walked to the other side of the street, always facing away from Lynnette. His fists were clenched and shaking in fury. How could she be so ignorant?!  
  
Spot, with his impeccable timing, walked up just as Race had crossed to the other side of the road.  
  
Tears were welling in Lynnette's eyes. I hadn't meant anything by it.  
  
Spot looked between his two companions, about to ask what had just occurred.  
  
But before he could, an out of breath Swifty ran up to them.  
  
"'Mergency mettin'...lodgin' house...now."  
  
He barely had the words out of his mouth before he was off running again.  
  
Spot looked at Race, who looked at Lynnette, who looked at the two of them together.  
  
"Well, don't just stand theah. Let's go." Spot said.  
  
Race turned coldly and stormed off practically running.  
  
Lynnette followed, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
Spot, confused, walked next to Lynnette, as they made their way to the lodging house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
next chapters shall be coming soon!  
  
Because im anxious to get this story posted and over with!!  
  
Remember...green M&M's for reviewers!!  
  
(teehee) 


	10. ch 10

Too tired for shout outs. Brownie's the only one anywho (much luv brownie babe!)  
  
But just one thing...I just got back from Movin' Out and it was sooooooo good...like..i can't even say how good it was...everyone should go see it...now.  
  
Ok yeah...story  
  
Somehow Blink and Lacy were able to get the injured Skittery inside the lodging house and onto his cot.  
  
Lacy, for the first time, got a chance to reflect on what had just happened.  
  
"Who-"  
  
Blink had already known what questions would come.  
  
"Them were the Queens newsies everyone's been talkin' about. Not all of the Queens newsies a course there's plenty more, but....anyway the big one, was fightin' Skits, he's Stretch. He's the leadah of Queens."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"I honestly don't undahstand what the hell they were doin' out there. It don't make no sense ta me. Which is why I sent Swifty for Jack. Jack'll tell us what ta do an' what's goin' on."  
  
As Blink was explaining, Lacy glanced over at Skittery. She felt her face flush. Not to a red color, as if she was embarrassed, but rather flushed of any color in general.  
  
She clenched her fists and turned her now pale face to the door.  
  
She stood up and started to walk, face still pale, wrists still clenched.  
  
Blink looked up.  
  
"Lacy."  
  
She turned to face him for a split second. The look that possessed her eyes caused Blink to stumble, almost like someone had just shouted something at him.  
  
Blink took a deep breath, that look was not an unfamiliar one to him. He had seen it many times on his fellow newsies that sought revenge.  
  
By now Lacy was down the stairs.  
  
Blink ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Lacy. Stop."  
  
She ignored him and started to open the door.  
  
Blink reached his hand over her shoulder and slammed the door shut before Lacy could open it more than three inches.  
  
"Lacy, where are you goin'?" Blink said in a warning voice.  
  
The girl kept her eyes on the doorknob, and spoke quietly, contradicting the anger that showed in her face.  
  
"I'm gonna go find those yellow bastards."  
  
Blink shook his head.  
  
"No. Nuh-uh. Ya can't."  
  
Lacy briefly broke her starring contest with the door and gave him her most intimidating look.  
  
Blink was unaffected.  
  
"I know yore mad, ok, but ya just can't go out there an' do somethin' stupid."  
  
Lacy let her forehead hit the door, and then slid down to sit on the floor. Blink knelt down next to her.  
  
He tilted his head to better see Lacy's eyes, expecting to find her crying silently (it was his experience that girls always cried. Especially in situations like these), But to his surprise, her face was perfectly dry. In fact it hadn't changed from the expression she wore just a few moments earlier, ready to charge out into battle.  
  
"They can't just get away with doin' somethin' like that. I gotta show them-" Lacy struggled for words here, "-somethin'."  
  
She had begun to relax a little, but only slightly. She was obviously angry at her situation.  
  
"Someone just soaked Skittery to a near pulp an' I can't do anythin'. All I can do is sit heah like a lump an' wait for Jack."  
  
She said the last name mockingly, scrunching her nose at the leader's name.  
  
Blink had shifted his position. He was sitting next to Lacy with his eyes facing forward. But his eyes now had shifted. They were starring at Lacy, though his head was still forward, in a suspicious and somehow knowing way.  
  
"Yeah," he started quietly, "Damn 'em for hurtin' Skits."  
  
A small smile crept onto his face, but Lacy didn't notice.  
  
She nodded. Her arm muscles were still tight, and they remained that way until Jack Kelly opened the door.  
  
Or tried to.  
  
The sitting bodies of Lacy and Blink were in the way. But after being shoved once, by the strong wooden door, the pair stood up to face the Manhattan leader.  
  
It wasn't long after Jack and David showed up that the other newsies began to arrive.  
  
Skittery had found his way downstairs. Blink had warned him to stay in bed, but Skittery was not about to miss any plans that were to, inevitably, be formed.  
  
He tiredly took a seat on one of the couches in the lodging house lobby, directly across from the door.  
  
Rob, Abby, and Mush walked in. They found a place to sit to wait for the rest of the newsies; Rob sat on one side of the room, while Mush and Abby moved to the other.  
  
Spot, Race, and Lynnette were among the last to reach the lodging house.  
  
The first thing they saw was Skittery, slumped over on the couch, badly cut and bruised.  
  
Lynnette had never seen anyone in that condition, it put her in a near shock-like state.  
  
She leaned against Spot for support.  
  
Needless to say, he was more than happy to oblige. He glanced, slightly smirking, over at Race, who rolled his eyes and turned away to find somewhere to sit down, still upset at Lynnette's ignorance.  
  
As more and more newsies walked in, the noise in the lodging house increased. Conversations were starting all over the room.  
  
Rob panned the room. His eyes fell on Mush and Abby.  
  
Mush was saying something to Abby. She laughed. Then he said something else, and she laughed again.  
  
Rob would have given anything to hear what they were saying.  
  
Abby laughed again. Watch it Mush...  
  
Rob knew his telepathic warning would make no difference. He looked away, determined to find something else to concentrate on.  
  
It's enough to make ya sick.  
  
He finally found some newsies who were having a decently interesting conversation, and joined in, though in the back of his mind, he was still thinking about Abby and Mush.  
  
Blink waited until almost all of the Manhattan newsies were in the lobby of the lodging house to explain what happened.  
  
Every single newsie from Manhattan, plus Spot was there. With the exception of Swifty. No one seemed to notice, so Blink continued to explain.  
  
His story left Jack and the other newsies thoroughly confused.  
  
"It don't make no sense." Wondered Jack.  
  
There were murmurs of agreement everywhere.  
  
Jack would have continued to brainstorm possible reasons for Stretch's attack when Swifty finally walked in the door.  
  
"Lookie what I found." Said Swifty, smiling.  
  
He stepped aside to reveal, fifteen, or so, Brooklyn newsies.  
  
Spot stood up, though not exactly eager to see the newsies that had abandoned him.  
  
The Brooklynites kept their heads down, afraid to look at their leader.  
  
Spot was the first one to say something.  
  
"Weah ya been?"  
  
His tone was flat. Somewhat nonchalant but it didn't take a genius to realize how angry Spot was right now.  
  
No one, it seemed, was willing to answer. Spot decided to pick someone, rather than depend on a volunteer.  
  
"Stubs?"  
  
Stubby jumped at his name.  
  
Stubs was, well, short, and stubby. He was easily intimidated and had always been one of the most loyal to Spot.  
  
"Well, youse know we ran. So um, after that a bunch of us sorta, spread out. Everyone but the group youse sees heah."  
  
Stubs swallowed a lump that had been developing in his throat, and wiped away nervous perspiration that was forming at his brow.  
  
"We started ta feel guilty, 'bout leavin' you an' all, so we decided we bettah do somethin' good, ya know, ta make you like us again."  
  
He paused and chanced a glance up at Spot.  
  
Spot's face was not the most friendly one, and Stubby immediately shifted his gaze.  
  
Spot was getting impatient.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what ya done that was so goddam great?"  
  
Stubs nodded.  
  
"We went ova to Queens." Stubby saw Spot's expression shift from bad to worse.  
  
"No, now Spot, just lemme explain. We was spyin', ya know, foolin'. So's we could get information that might help ya."  
  
Stubs smiled nervously and looked around the room. Every newsie in the place had moved to the edge of their seat. If they were standing, they were leaning forward. If they were sitting, they were now more upright.  
  
Spot motioned to some empty space on Kloppman's counter, where he kept the logbook.  
  
"Have a seat bois. IF yore willin' to spill."  
  
Stubs and his crew eagerly sat down and told Spot, along with the other newsies in the room, what they knew.  
  
because I am so desperate...not to mention bored I shall throw in peanut butter M&M's  
  
that's right, both green AND peanut butter M&M's for reviewers! 


	11. ch 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
**A/N**: Ok, this chapter might be a tad confusing. I don't know, it makes sense in my head though... O yeah, and no one gets any M&M's after all. You can thank NW for that. Silly girl ran away with the whole bucket... No shout outs this time. Sorry guys. School (CLS) is a booty.

* * *

"Awright." Subs started, to the crowd of expectant people "Now, what I'm gonna say may get confusin', I mean, it's pretty involved, I didn't even understand it at first."  
  
"Will you just got on with it?" Spot prompted.  
  
"Yeah, but no questions 'til I'm done." Stubs answered.  
  
What he proceeded to explain went something like this:  
  
Stretch's main goal was to get more newsies for Queens. Why, you may ask? Stretch had a plan that only about five of his most loyal newsies knew about. He has a deal with every newsies that sells in Queens territory; if they give Stretch a percentage of their profits, he will "protect them" from any threatening person, newsie or otherwise.  
  
He uses a group of about five guys (the same ones who know about the plan) as "fighters". They do all of his dirty work also get a small percentage of profits in return.  
  
It all started when he had tried to start something in Brooklyn. His intentions were to make the Brooklyn newsies run. Obviously he had succeeded.  
  
He needed them to run so he could offer them refuge, so they could become an addition to his source of income. The more newsies he had, the more money he made.  
  
The Brooklynites forgot all about the fact the Stretch's "fighters" were the ones who had attacked them in the first place when they heard the option for unconditional protection, and the prosperity of the Queens newsies.  
  
How did they hear about it? Well, after the newsies left Spot, Stretch sent out some of his loyal newsies to spread the word about Queens. Newsies are a talkative bunch. All the "fighters" had to do was vaguely mention the wondrous life of the Queens newsies, and the former Brooklyn newsies came running.  
  
Now, none of the newsies in Queens know about the "fighters", the plan, the rumor spreaders, anything. Stretch and his group of loyals are the only ones.  
  
Stretch's newest mission was to get the Manhattan newsies to scatter just as the Brooklynites had, why he had attacked them earlier this very night.  
  
Stretch was prepared for anything. Whenever anyone of his newsies gets suspicious and inquires about the reason Stretch takes a percentage of their earnings, he simply answers them by explaining that he uses the money to buy weapons, etc. to help supply his fighters. But truly, he's keeping it all for himself. While giving a small bit to his "fighters" of course.  
  
It was an incredibly smooth operation.  
  
"So that's about it." Stubs concluded.  
  
Spot was stunned. "So, basically, he takes their money, gives nothin' in return, and lies to them, all at once?"  
  
Stubs nodded.  
  
The entire lobby was speechless.  
  
Spot patted Stubs on the back and looked at all of his newsies, smiling. "You done good."  
  
Jack stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah, but what do we do now?"  
  
Several suggestions were shouted out.  
  
"Cant we just, ya know, get 'em?"  
  
Abby stood up. "That won't do anything."  
  
"Well what if we just talk to Stretch, maybe he'll listen." Another newsie suggested.  
  
Abby, who had remained standing, spoke again. "That won't do any good either. You guys need to focus on what we're tryin' ta do."  
  
Race's temper was still short. "Oh yeah, miss I-knows-everythin', I don't heah you makin' any suggestions."  
  
"Fine," Abby started. "What we need to do is beat him at his own game."  
  
She began to pace around as she continued.  
  
"If there was some way to get his plan out in the open...we have to expose him...What if we sent out our own rumor men, spread the work that Stretch is crooked. Hmm, that could work, but we may need something more...we have to expose him in public..."  
  
Abby stopped short and looked around smiling.  
  
"..in front of all his newsies! Stubs, quick, there's gonna be a meetin' soon, where stretch is prolly gonna make a speech or somethin' to his newsies right?"  
  
Stubs answered. "Yeah, tonight actually, but how'd you---"  
  
"Guys like Stretch are always makin' speeches... it's supposed to make 'em look better than everyone else."  
  
She laughed. "This is perfect. Alright, here's what we do..."

* * *

It wasn't long before about ten of the Manhattan newsies had inconspicuously crossed into Queens territory to hear the speech that Stretch was about to make.  
  
"Remember guys," Abby said, "ask questions that'll put him on the spot. If we can get his newsies mad at him, they'll take care of gettin' rid of him."  
  
The newsies nodded as they walked up to the Queen's Square, where Stretch would address his newsies.  
  
Stretch started to talk. He hardly got three words out when Blink, his head down so as not to be recognized, yelled out.  
  
"What do ya do with all our money?!?"  
  
Stretch sighed, "I've told you all before. You money goes towards your protection. I have to have some means to buy slingshots and also to feed and house our fighters. They can't very well protect you on an empty stomach can they?"  
  
He smiled at the crowd and continued with his speech.  
  
"I knew this wouldn't work," Stubs whispered, "He's got an answer all worked out for any goddam question we could think of."  
  
They all turned to Abby, hoping she would have another plan, except for Lynnette. She had been looking at Stretch through squinted eyes ever since they had gotten there.  
  
Suddenly, she made a connection in her head that she knew had been there all along.  
  
She gasped loudly, and drew the newsies' attention away from Abby.  
  
"What?" Asked Spot.  
  
Lynnette ignored his question and looked around, she saw a wooden crate a few feet away, ran over to it, stood on it, and shouted at the top of her lungs,  
  
"TOM PRICHARD!"  
  
Stretch turned to her from where he was standing. The crate gave her height that made her easy to see. He smiled again, as cool as a cucumber.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, there is no one here by that name." And attempted to continue with his speech, but before he could say anything, Lynnette started again.  
  
"Tom Prichard get down here this instant and talk to me!"  
  
Stretch looked out at his newsies. Mush would have sworn that Stretch looked nervous; if that was the case, Stretch covered it well. "I'm sorry," He turned to his newsies again, "Apparently, I won't be able to speak to you today."  
  
Ever so smoothly, he walked away.  
  
The Manhattan newsies, plus Spot and his newsies all looked at Lynnette.  
  
"I know him," she explained, "His name is Tom Prichard; his father is one of my uncle's friends. I knew I had seen him before. UGH! I can't believe he's the one trying to steal all of their money! I mean, he's already got more than he needs!"  
  
Lynnette looked up and saw, to her surprise, that every newsie on the square had turned to listen to her. I must have been talking louder than I thought.  
  
Lynnette was not one to waste an opportunity, so she let her public speech- making skills do the work.  
  
"That's right, he's been stealing your money! Have you ever seen a slingshot that he's bought? I doubt it. Think about it, why does he talk so well? I can tell you, because he's been educated in one of the finest business schools in New York. How else would he be able to come up with such a plan? Do you ever wonder why sometimes, he's not around? How he just seems to disappear? How he's never here, especially at night?"  
  
Lynnette was guessing now, but she hoped she was right. By the apparent nods from the crowd, she probably was.  
  
"It's because he doesn't live here! He's not a newsie!"  
  
Lynnette continued to speak and hold the attention of the crowd. Most of the crowd at least.  
  
As Lacy was watching Lynnette speak, she felt something brush against her hand.  
  
She ignored it, discounting it to the amount of people pressing around her.  
  
But then she definitely felt someone take her hand.  
  
She looked at her hand, and someone else's. Her eyes followed the hand to a wrist, the wrist to an arm, the arm to a body, and the body to a face.  
  
Skittery was looking down at her and she looked up at him, captivated in eyes she had never really given much thought to.  
  
Normal people might have kissed here. But not Lacy and Skittery. They were different. They were fused together at their hands. That, plus the conversation their eyes were having was all. No kiss needed.  
  
Their eyes broke apart for one second, when they were distracted as Queens newsie, right behind them, shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"How do we knows yore tellin' the truth?"  
  
Lynnette faced the newsie who had questioned her.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me," Lynnette answered, "It's not my money he's stealing. But, if it was, I wouldn't just sit around and do nothing about it!"  
  
With that Lynnette hopped off of her crate and stomped off to find Tom.  
  
Spot followed, dragging Race along with him.  
  
Lynnette looked around, and finally turned into an alleyway. Sure enough, there was Tom talking to his "fighters" about what to do with their present situation.  
  
Spot and Race stopped just outside the alley to listen to what was going on inside.  
  
Lynnette was the first to speak.  
  
"Tom, tell your goonies to get out of here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't think so Lynnette. What are you going to do? Huh?"  
  
"Tom, I just told every single one of your newsies the truth. I sure hope that wont put a rift in your scheme."  
  
She smiled innocently.  
  
Tom was frustrated, but had no other choice.  
  
"Fine," he turned to face the "fighters", "Boys, go out there and make sure no one leaves. Keep everything under control."  
  
He turned to Lynnette.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just want you to stop."  
  
"HA! I really don't think that's possible. I seem to be making fine money through this operation, and no one important has gotten hurt."  
  
Tom smiled.  
  
Lynnette was getting more and more angry. She laughed bitterly.  
  
"You don't know anything do you? Do you know how much these kids need this money? Sometimes they have to go with out meals, and sleep in alleyways. Probably because of you. Because of you who takes what precious money they have after working their asses off all day, and uses it for yourself. When you don't even need it!"  
  
Tom was silent.  
  
"Let me tell you what we're going to do. You leave immediately. Go back to your Mummy and Daddy. They give you enough money as it is. Don't even try to protest. If you don't leave voluntarily, I'm sure some of your newsies would be happy to help you. I have already explained to them what is going on. So just don't even try. Leave now, no questions asked, or I'll be happy to explain to your mom where you've been sneaking off to. I'm sure she'll love to hear you have been hanging out with newsies instead of studying. You know as well as I do what she thinks about them."  
  
Tom stood up, walked straight over to Lynnette, and stood, towering over her.  
  
"I hate you." He said in his most intense voice.  
  
"Don't worry Tom," Lynnette smiled, "The feeling is mutual."  
  
She sidestepped to give him a clear path out of the alley and towards home.  
  
He walked away.  
  
Outside Race smiled to himself. _Maybe she didn't know anythin'. But clearly, she could be taught. Which isn't so bad.  
_

* * *

Blah (boom). I'm getting really bored of this story, guys. Um, yeah, just thought you oughta know. (oh Lord, I'm quoting Harry Potter again...) 


	12. Abby and Mush

**A/N**: No shout outs. Sorry, just know I love you all...or both... Well, this chapter is the beginning of the end. Only 2 more! Thank gawd, because I am really getting sick of this story...  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill

* * *

The Queens newsies were beginning to disperse, muttering to themselves about how much they hated Stretch, what fools they had been, etc.  
  
The Manhattan newsies knew their job was done. Lynnette had come back, from wherever she went with Race and Spot and explained to them that Stretch was gone.  
  
They all started to head their separate ways.  
  
Abby, Mush and Rob headed, as usual, to Tibby's  
  
Abby laughed at something Mush said. That's one thing she loved about Mush. He could always make her laugh.  
  
She looked over to her brother. He looked incredibly mad. She knew why. Yet he hadn't said anything all night. An enormous amount of gratitude swept over her.  
  
"Mush," she said, "Go on, we'll catch up to ya."  
  
Mush shrugged and set off.  
  
Abby grabbed her brother by the wrist and turned him to face her.  
  
"Rob." She got right in his face, nose to nose, and smiled the biggest, most happy smile she could muster, "Look at me. I'm happy. And do ya know why?"  
  
Rob tried to turn away. He was sick of getting lectures from his baby sister.  
  
Abby grabbed his shoulders and squared them to her.  
  
He kept his face turned.  
  
Abby took his chin, and forced his face towards her.  
  
His eyes still looked away.  
  
"Rob." She said pleadingly.  
  
He rolled his eyes as they shifted back towards her.  
  
Abby laughed.  
  
"Rob, I'm happy because of you. You let me have this. Just like I asked."  
  
He shrugged pretending not to care.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
He didn't hug back.  
  
She patted his stomach before she left.  
  
"Thanks, Rob."  
  
And then she smiled the most genuine smile Rob knew he had ever seen on his sister.  
  
He watched her walk away.  
  
Then he turned around and walked the other direction. He didn't need to go to Tibby's anymore.  
  
That's not to say that Rob wasn't bothered at all by his sister's seemingly sudden transition into a mature young woman.  
  
_But anything that can make her smile like that, is worth keeping around. Even if I'm not entirely ready for it yet._

* * *

Abby trotted the last few steps to the restaurant.  
  
She saw Mush sitting on the curb, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"I don't think Rob's coming." She said.  
  
"Good," Mush smiled and leaned in close to Abby.  
  
To any outsider looking in, their kiss was plain and uneventful. It was short, and sweet, their lips barely touched.  
  
But to Abby it felt like an eternity, yet it still wasn't long enough.  
  
Though to others the kiss may have been boring, to the participants it was as full of passion and purity as any kiss could ever be. 


	13. Skittery and Lacy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
**A/N:** people piss me off. It's really late. Blah (boom) here's an update (rather short because there is only ONE more chappie left....thank God)

* * *

Blink and Skittery were walking Lacy back to her house.  
  
Lacy didn't even think that her sister might be at home, ready to shove Lacy's pad in her face and lecture her.  
  
Whatever happened at home, Lacy could deal with it.  
  
She daydreamed about how good it would feel to sleep in her own bed again tonight.  
  
The light pressure on her hand brought her back to reality.  
  
Skittery didn't even look at her this time. They each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Blink rolled his eyes and sped up, so as not to interrupt anything.  
  
Skittery and Lacy walked down the street, hand in hand until they reached Lacy's house.  
  
He gave her hand one final squeeze, and walked away with Blink.  
  
Lacy walked in the door. She could still feel the pressure from his hand on hers.  
  
Leah was saying something to her, but Lacy wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about Skittery.  
  
She walked to her room, and lied on her bed. She expected to be up all night thinking wistfully about Skits, but to her surprise, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
And then proceeded to dream about Skits. 


	14. Spot, Lynnette, Race

**Disclaimer:** I do not own newsies (Disney does), or the characters in newsies. I do own MY charactors, and this plot...blahblah you know the drill  
  
**A/N:** The last chapter. Thank. God. I am soo looking forward to never having to think about this story again. Don't get me wrong, it will always have a place in my heart as my first fanfic, but I'm so glad it's over.

* * *

"What do ya say we celebrate?" Suggested Race, his arm around Lynnette.  
  
"I say I know just the place." Smiled Lynnette as she put her other arm around Spot and smiled at Race.  
  
He had already apologized for his short temper earlier.  
  
She had argued that it was her fault.  
  
Eventually, they just agreed to forget about it.

* * *

They finally reached the place Lynnette had suggested.  
  
It was her house.  
  
"Uh, Nettie, I don't know—"  
  
"Come on you guys, this way." Lynnette led them around back to a cellar door that she opened as quietly as possible.  
  
She took Spot's hand and led him inside. Race followed.  
  
They had to slouch to climb down the stair but once they stood up, Spot recognized where they were.  
  
"You have a—"  
  
"Yes," Lynnette answered, "Welcome to my family's wine cellar. The perfect place to celebrate any occasion."  
  
She smiled and paced up and down the rows and rows of wine bottles, barrels, and casks.  
  
Lynnette finally selected a bottle, and appeared a few seconds later with three glasses.  
  
She smiled again "Only the finest."  
  
Race laughed as Spot opened the bottle. They poured the wine.  
  
"Ya know, I've never had wine." Race said.  
  
"Me either," Spot added, "Bu there's a foist time for everythin'."  
  
They made themselves comfortable on a pile of straw, left over from packaging the bottles.  
  
They chatted away, sipping casually at their glasses.  
  
Spot lay back in the straw. Race and Lynnette did the same. It was more comfortable.  
  
"Say Nettie," Race began somewhat hesitantly, "Are you gonna be too busy to evah talk to us anymore?"  
  
Lynnette giggled. She was amused at how childlike he sounded.  
  
"Of course not. I'll be able to see you, Race, every time we go to the tracks and hopefully I'll run into you whenever we go for walks. We have friends in Brooklyn, so we'll probably be over there a fair amount too..."  
  
Spot liked that idea. "Yeah, look me up when ya get there." He smirked and took another sip of wine.  
  
Lynnette couldn't have been happier, she was sitting in a very comfortable pile of straw, talking with her two best friends, they were sipping wine, Spot had his newsies back (most of them came back after they heard what had happened with Stretch). Nothing possible could make her complain about this.  
  
The combination of the late hour, wine, and long day the trio had had would put anyone to sleep.  
  
So, needless to say, it wasn't long before Lynnette, Spot, and Race had dozed of in the straw.

* * *

Spot woke up in the middle of the night. He never did sleep well.  
  
It took him a while to remember where he was.  
  
But then he smiled. He saw Lynnette asleep, his chest as her pillow, and Race, asleep also, leaning against Lynnette's back.  
  
As he looked down at Lynnette once more, an odd realization came over him.  
  
He no longer needed to be any closer to her than a brother is to a sister, than best friends are to each other.  
  
It was an odd feeling for Spot to have towards a girl, and somewhat random, but he kind of liked it.  
  
_You can't control what you feel._  
  
Spot thought. He had made it a habit to never question his feelings.  
  
Spot smiled once more as he fell asleep again, holding with him always the image of his two best friends asleep with him, in the straw, in a wine cellar.

* * *

Thoughts and feelings of a group of people tend to shift at the same general point in time. Though the thoughts are about different things, they are usually changed by the same turn of events. It's interesting how certain things lead to certain other things that may lead to even more other things, other new things. Like new dislikes, new romances, new respects and even new friendships. It is these things that we remember, these things we carry with us always.

* * *

It's done! It's done! (does happy end of story dance) WOOT! Thanks very much to Brownie and NW. Also to Lady of the Wingnuts, for reviewing so much. YAY! 


End file.
